


smoke on your skin (mouth open, you're high)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Recreational Drug Use, an excuse of a fic, implied Finn/Rey/Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things nobody thinks to explain to them.</p><p>This is one of them. They're at a party, is how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke on your skin (mouth open, you're high)

There are some things nobody thinks to explain to them.

This is one of them. They're at a party, is how it starts, although honestly Finn's never been to a party but he's pretty sure this isn't so much a party as a thinly veiled excuse for drinking and sexual tension so thick he can practically feel it on his skin.

Who knows. Perhaps that  _is_ what a party is. He's not a hundred percent sure, but he's not complaining, not with Rey draped over him all loose-limbed and a little handsy from the spirits they've been drinking. The music is loud, a heavy beat and spiralling melody, and Finn's not sure what it is or which system it even comes from but he finds he likes it too, likes watching some of the pilots dancing in the clear space at the end of the room, likes this low lighting and the warm burn of the spirits in his throat and Rey idly tracing patterns on his skin.

Then Jessika and Iolo fling themselves down next to them, and Jess leans over the back of the couch, comes back up holding a glass water pipe.

"Oh," Iolo murmurs, laughing a little, "that time already, huh, Pava?"

"No better time," she grins back at him, packs something that looks like grass or dry herbs into the bowl.

"I know what this is," Rey says, sounding interested. "People used to smoke, sometimes, on Jakku. If you had enough portions to trade. Or sometimes even if you didn't. It'd help you forget you were hungry, or if you were hurt, it'd make you not care about that too."

"Yeah," Jess agrees, "yeah, it can make you forget all that, but we're not hungry or hurt, right. Tonight, it'll just make you feel  _good_." She sets it burning and inhales slowly, passes it to Iolo, holds her breath for a long moment before blowing out the cloud of sweet-smelling smoke.

"Have you ever?" Finn asks Rey quietly, and she shakes her head, settles herself more comfortably against him.

"I never had enough portions to spare. And I didn't want to trade what else the smoke-sellers wanted. But we could?"

Yeah, Finn thinks. They could. He likes this party, the music and the dancing and the drinking, and he likes the smell of the smoke and the way it's rising up in lazy spirals around them, and he likes the way Jessika looks languorous and hazy, stretched out with her head pillowed on Iolo's thigh. So when Iolo offers them the pipe, Finn nods and Rey reaches out for it, packs a little more herb into the bowl, looks at him and smiles secret and slow.

"There's a secret to it," she tells him, lights the bowl again, breathes the smoke deep into her lungs, and then instead of passing him the pipe she leans up, seals her mouth against his and exhales, lets him breathe from her lips. The smoke burns sweet all the way down and Finn's immediately dizzy with it and with how Rey's licking into his mouth. He holds the smoke in for a long moment, enough that he's heady with the lack of oxygen, before he breathes it out, watches it curl in clouds around them.

"Holy  _fuck_ ," Jess says from Iolo's lap, "I am gonna die happier from having seen that," and Rey laughs, passes Finn the pipe, helps him light it for another hit.

They do the thing with their mouths again, Finn breathing smoke into Rey's lungs, and he can feel it begin to burn properly now, tiny sparks catching all over his skin, in the base of his skull, in his fingertips.

"Oh," he says, "wow," and Rey nods, her eyes huge. Jess reaches out, takes the pipe from them, and Rey pushes Finn back into the couch with two fingers to his chest and a force that feels like her whole body pressed against his. " _Wow_ ," he says again, and breathes out, and lets himself spiral like the smoke and Rey's fingers trailing on his skin.

 

He's never... he's... Finn's never had the luxury of experimenting with chemical relaxation before, not like this. They gave him stimtabs, sometimes, in the First Order, things to keep him artificially awake and alert and flooded with adrenaline, and when he was recovering in medical, he'd had IV lines providing a soft blanket against the pain that threatened dark in the background. But this,  _this_ , this languid dreaminess and hypersensitivity everywhere Rey's touching him, the way everything has slowed down and spun out into a drowsily perfect crystalline moment, Finn  _gets it_. This is the  _best_.

He's taking another hit, his lips wrapped around the stem of the pipe, when Poe joins them, makes a complicated expression at the sight of Finn breathing deep and passing the pipe off to Rey.

"I-" he starts, looks at Jess, frowns. "Pava. _Pava_. Tell me you're not getting them high?"

"I'm not _getting_ them high," Jess shrugs, "they're adults, Dameron, they can do what they like," and Finn smiles, feels his chest burn with the effort of holding his breath. _High_ is exactly how he feels, floating with it, and he suddenly wants Poe to feel what he's feeling, grabs his hand, tugs him down to their level.

"What-" Poe starts, and Jess laughs.

"Oh yeah," she says, "you'll like this, buddy," and then Finn is cupping the back of Poe's neck, pulling his mouth in against his. Poe's eyes flutter closed and he opens his mouth at the touch of Finn's lips, and Finn blows out the stream of smoke as slowly as he can, filling Poe's lungs with it. Then he's passing Poe over to Rey, who waits for Poe to breathe out, seals her own mouth against his, repeats the process, and when they pull away, Poe looks one hundred percent dazed like he's not sure what just happened.

"Party trick," Finn tells him, kisses him lightly on the mouth, settles back against Rey. Tries, and fails, not to look smug.

"We should-" Rey whispers into his ear, and Finn nods, feels something echo from her that  _must_ be Force-driven, blinks at the sensation of it.

"Yeah," he agrees, "not tonight, though," and Rey nods just as seriously, nibbles at his earlobe. Finn's whole body prickles with heat, and he tilts his head back, lets his heart beat in time with the bass thump of the music.

 

Finn doesn't know how much time passes, but he thinks the music is slower, the lights darker, the people still dancing moving together in sinuous curves like smoke or birds flying in one sine-wave flock. Rey is tangled up with him, her heart beating into his chest, and when Finn focuses, he realizes that things are flashing between them, echoes that go right down the Force and into his bones. 

 _Are you_ \- he thinks, and gets flashes of Rey's mouth on his skin, his hands tangled in her hair, sweat and want and dizzying need.

 _Yes_ , she says, or thinks, or breathes, and when she drags her fingers slowly under the hem of his shirt, digs her nails in sharp over his hipbone, the feeling slips into the Force-feeling slips into the feeling and Finn lets his breath catch.

He only has to think about their bunk and gets feedback bouncing back, Rey thinking about pushing him into the wall, riding him with a force behind her that's not all muscle, and Finn is so hard it hurts.

 _Yes_ , she thinks again, "yes, come on, yes," and they scramble to their feet, pat Poe hastily on the shoulder and wave to Jess and Iolo, and they're barely in the hallway before they fall against each other all heat and force and  _Force_.

 _"Rey_ ," he moans, feels Rey hear him feeling her feeling it, and they've had Force-echo-feedback before but nothing like this, nothing that blurs the seams between them until Finn can't tell where Rey ends and his edges begin.

 

They get to her bunk because it's closer, and when Rey pulls him down into her bed Finn loses himself in how all her sheets  _smell_ like her, the heat of her skin. He's still- he's  _high_ , hazy and easily distracted, and he can tell from the way Rey is touching him that she is too, that the slide of their skin is enough for her to sink into hyperfocus on the fizz of their atoms against each other.

And then she kisses him and it triggers every kiss they've ever shared to echo back through the Force, sharp and slow and wet and tender, Rey's mouth against his in a hundred, a thousand different ways. Finn can tell she's feeling it too, dizzy with it, this kiss that's unfolding fractal kisses, and they let the Force take them, fold them into it, until Rey  _bites_ and the pain flares sharp, pulls them back into themselves.

"Fuck," he whispers, and  _yes, fuck, yes_ , Rey thinks back, and he knows Rey can feel the sting of his lip, can feel her feeling what he's feeling what she's feeling. They're naked now, skin hot, and Finn can  _feel_ the Force syrup-thick around them, heavy in their bones and washing up against them again and again in a long wave.

"Finn, I  _need_ ," Rey says, voice high and desperate, wraps her legs around his waist and arches up against him hot and slick and wet, and sliding into her is like they're falling into a blood-hot sea of light and sensation. He sinks into Rey and feels his own body against her, the fierceness of the Force burning inside her all stars about to go supernova, and then he's back in himself and knowing Rey's there too, warming herself like he's a fire and she's home for the first time in a long, long time.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he gasps, or she does, or they do together, speaking with each other's voices, and Finn thinks maybe he's crying but when he blinks his vision glitters crystalline, and he just, he  _wants_ , this feedback and Force-echo building harder and harder until all they are is a single point, a gravitational field becoming infinite. They're spacetime collapsing, light flaring white around them, and this feels like being caught in the energy of a lightsaber crystal, and Finn-

Finn-

 _Finn_ , Rey says, and gods, stars, he can  _feel her_ in his head, not an echo or a Force trick but just  _Rey_ , and her touch in his mind builds until he feels like he's spilling light from every edge.

 

They lie tangled in each other, foreheads pressed together and breathing hard, for a long moment, or perhaps a fraction of a second. Time is stretching, dilating around them in a way that Finn thinks surely can't be  _just_ a chemical thing.

"Wow," Finn breathes in the end, and Rey nods, sinks into and through him and then snaps back into herself, and it's a strange feeling except that it's also  _perfect_ , like their seams are still knitting together.

"What  _was_ that?" she murmurs,  _aside from good_ , and Finn shrugs, feeling heavy-limbed and sated and like he just wants to feel these echoes trembling in delicate vibrato between them forever, basically.

"Probably a Jedi thing," he says very sleepily, "we'll ask Master Luke in the morning?" and Rey nods again, pulls herself in closer, rests her head on his chest.

They both have the thought at the same time, and look at each other in absolute mute horror, because  _have they just had Force-fuelled sex and forgotten to shield their emotions_ , oh  _god_ , is that what has happened to them.

 

The next morning, Master Luke only has to give them a  _look_ for them to absolutely know the answer to their question.

"I, uh," Rey says, blushes right to the roots of her hair. "Sorry?" Luke starts laughing, very hard, and Rey and Finn both frown in absolute confusion.

"Congratulations," Luke says, still laughing, "you, uh. You just consummated a Force bond. Well done. Great effort there."

"We _what_?" Rey asks, and Luke shrugs.

"Look," he says, "you're both Force-sensitive, and you smoked something that blurs the edges between Jedi and Force and the bounds of the universe, and then you  _went to bed together_ , what did you expect to happen?"

"Nobody told us!" Rey says indignantly, "how were we supposed to know?"

"I underestimated your ability to get yourself into trouble, clearly," Luke says dryly, "and also, apparently, the availability of psychoactive drugs in every Resistance base. It's been a while, I forgot what pilot parties are like."

"Will it be like that _every time_?" Finn asks, eyes wide. It's not that he'd mind, honestly, he thinks probably  _mind_ is the furthest from the truth, but also, he's not sure he can handle becoming one with the universe every time they fuck. It might get a little intense, is all.

"No," says Luke. "Probably. Probably no?"

"You don't sound convinced," Rey says, shifts from one foot to the other. 

"Nobody's  _done it before_ , is why," Luke tells her, sounding much less like the great and mystical Luke Skywalker, greatest Jedi of their age, and much more like his sister, cranky and put-upon and deeply too tired and busy for all of this. "I don't know, you'll have to figure it out. You're probably bound together permanently, I doubt that'll be a problem, for kriff's sake work on shielding before you try it out again."

 _Definitely good, though,_ Finn catches Rey thinking, and he curls his fingers into hers, considers what it means to have a Force-bond and for Rey to be in his head like this _forever_ , and thinks back, very deliberate,  _worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> me: hmmm does star wars have space weed  
> me: yes probably  
> me: also I want to write Force-feedback sex  
> me: let's just throw this whole thing just straight in a blender and see what comes out
> 
>  
> 
> alternate title, because fka twigs is too dreamy: 'higher than a motherfucker/dreaming of you as my lover'
> 
> there is now a sequel, because I am weak: [i heard (he's got a weak spot for you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6598819)
> 
> come yell at me about beautiful space orphans and the pilots who love them, notcaycepollard.tumblr.com


End file.
